


El principio del final-Universos Paralelos

by PinneapleRainbow



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Other, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinneapleRainbow/pseuds/PinneapleRainbow
Summary: Que pasaria si nuestro amor esta maldito, si en cada universo debemos separarnos?. Viajes entre universos y drama. Disfrutalo.





	1. Universo Primario

The Beginning Of The End

Parallel Universe

"No esperen que despierte, no volveré.

—William Sherlock Scott Holmes."

Ese era el final de ambas cartas, una para Mycroft y otra para la señora Hudson, ahora eran las personas que mas importaban en su vida y estuvo a punto de simplemente irse, pero sentía que necesitaba darles una despedida, un perdón por no querer quedarse.

Para recordar porque estaba ahí, había que empezar por el principio y no el principio de esta etapa, si no, que el principio de su vida.

Había nacido hace 40 años un 6 de enero, siendo el hijo menor de una familia bastante bien posicionada económicamente, su hermano y él eran brillantes. Pero él en especifico fue llamado un niño "único", como los demás niños/as que conoció en ese lugar.

Varios gobiernos participaron de ese proyecto, pero solo fueron seleccionados 26 niños del mundo, realmente Sherlock nunca supo cual fue la razón por la que fueron elegidos justamente ellos, en algún punto dejó de preguntárselo. A sus tres años fue sometido a las inyecciones y pruebas del proyecto Rose. Recordaba como lo dormían antes de cada prueba, pero a veces despertaba con marcas de objetos presionados por tiempo prolongado contra su cuerpo. El proyecto acabó cuando un niño y una niña murieron, todos eran emparejados con un compatible y ellos dos murieron de la misma forma en habitaciones diferentes.

Su vida siguió como si eso no hubiera pasado, fue devuelto a su familia y todo continuó dentro de lo que podría llamarse normal para él.

Eventualmente volvió a encontrar a ese niño que era su compatible, se sintió como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida hasta volver a verlo.

John Hamish Watson era... No podía poner en palabras que increíble que le parecía, como era la mejor persona que había conocido, ni como fue que se enamoró tanto de él.

Muchas cosas sucedieron, él se fue por dos años, John se casó, su esposa murió y tuvo una hija que murió con dos años de vida luego de contraer una enfermedad que su pequeño cuerpo no soportó. Fue un horrible experiencia para ambos, pero luego de eso decidieron no esperar a morir para declararse.

De esa manera bizarra y triste su relación comenzó, de a poco empezando a acomodarse en sus vidas. Luego de dos años y medio se casaron, fue una boda pequeña pero uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, porque John estaba en el altar, mirándolo como si fuera lo mas bello que veía en su vida y con la sonrisa mas brillante, esa sonrisa que iluminaba su corazón como si fuera el mejor remedio, esa sonrisa que compartió sin darse cuenta.

Con respecto al proyecto Rose, la situación empezó a ser ponerse cada vez mas rara. Algunos de los Únicos desaparecían, otros morían de maneras inesperadas y algunos estaban en coma, pero al doble, cada compatible pasaba lo mismo que el contrario.

Por fin supieron cual fue el propósito del proyecto. Myke Stamford, un Único alemán que ambos conocían, les contó que el proyecto realmente se trataba de desarrollar la habilidad de pasar a otros mundos con el alma y de viajar en el tiempo. El director del proyecto se llamaba Francut Brül, él había perdido a su esposa Rose, la cual era una fiel creyente de los universos paralelos y viajes en el tiempo, para poder volver con ella quiso poder desarrollar esa habilidad, era un hombre de mucho poder, quizá mas que Magnussen y Mycroft, pero cuando quisieron intentar llevarlo a cabo, ambos niños murieron y al ser cancelado, el director cometió suicidio.

John les contó como había viajado a otro mundo por accidente, cuando Sherlock había "muerto" y que por poco no volvía, pero nunca lo contó o volvió a intentar, luego de dias podría volver, había que volver a juntar energía.

Así llegaron al pacto de que si de forma inesperada alguno iba a morir, que viajarían a otro universo juntos.

Realmente no pensaron que seria necesario.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, ambos estaban volviendo de Francia en avión, faltaba poco para llegar cuando el avión comenzó a tener turbulencia y a caer, habían pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir y entre todo el caos pudo escuchar el grito de John.

"Te estare esperando en el otro mundo"

Lo vio cerrar los ojos mientras apretaba su mano y cuando estuvo a punto de tratar de hacer lo mismo, todo se puso negro.

Despertó en una camilla de hospital casi un año después, era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes.

Había perdido la movilidad en sus piernas, había perdido casi un año de su vida, pero sobretodo perdió su razón de vivir.

No quiso visitar la tumba de John, su esposo no estaba ahí, su esposo estaba esperándolo en otro universo al cual no sabia como llegar.

Tuvieron que cambiar las escaleras de Baker Street, construyeron una maquina para poder subir con una silla y arriba transportarse a otra. Las Sra Hudson y Mycroft estuvieron ahi para él, ayudándolo, pero más que nada cerciorándose de que no cayera en las drogas otra vez.

Sherlock no lloró el primer mes pero se mantenía como muerto en vida, apenas comía, apenas dormía. Fue en un caso al mes del incidente que por fin pudo hacerlo, que cayó en la realidad. Era el caso de una viuda que estaba buscando a su hija la cual fue secuestrada, luego de encontrarla, estaban hablando en la oficina de Lestrade con ella. En ese momento ella le preguntó como estaba llevando el asunto de ser viudo y él no pudo contestar, ella impulsivamente lo abrazo y cuando se dio cuenta ya era un mar de lágrimas y sollozos desesperados entre Lestrade y una mujer que apenas conocía. Pasaron dos horas hasta que pudo parar de llorar un poco, pero al llegar a casa siguió llorando, lloró y lloró hasta que cada lágrima paró, luego estuvo por días llorando al despertar y mirando la silla vacía frente a él.

—No puedo seguir asi...—Se dijo a si mismo luego de haber pasado tres semanas de esa manera.

Lo habían visitado luego de haber llorado vergonzosamente como un niño en Scotland Yard, pero aun así no podía parar de sollozar por lo menos una hora al día.

No se drogó en ningún momento, a John no le hubiera gustado eso.

Empezó una investigación una vez se sintió mejor, dejó los casos y solo se concentró en hablar o leer mas sobre el proyecto con otros Únicos hasta que llegó al punto en el que estaba ahora.

Sentado sobre su propio sillón, poniendo las cartas a un lado de si mismo. Por fin estaba listo para irse.

Pasó las manos por su cara, sintiendo la barba en eu rostro y su cabello más largo, había perdido cuidado en su imagen en ese tiempo.

Puso sus manos sobre su barbilla mirando el sillón frente a él y besó su sortija con nerviosismo pero mucha esperanza.

—Ahi voy, John—Dijo sonriendo levemente antes de cerrar los ojos, concentrarse como le dijeron y dejarse llevar por esa energía que sentía dentro de él.

Continuara...


	2. Universo 2- John Watson Paralelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se empieza a poner interesante, esperen más capitulos en horas.

Amaba a Sherlock, desde el minuto uno en que le vio supo que era el único para él, a la tierna edad de 12 años supo que seguiría a ese niño hasta el fin del mundo.

Solo quería protegerle, de todo y todos, incluso cuando fueron separados nunca dejó de pensar que cuando fuera lo suficiente mayor iría a buscarlo, por supuesto la vida era una perra y le impidió hasta los 30 reencontralo.

Vivir y respirar el mismo aire que su amado fue todo un privilegio, pero como todo tenía tiempo limitado.

Cuando te dicen que toda tú vida pasa frente a tus ojos al momento de morir te ríes, John sabía que era así, duplicado por dos.

Morir no duele, duele dejar solo a quien amas.

Realidad 2

Se despertó con un dolor punzante en el frente de su cráneo, tardó en adaptar sus ojos a la luz, tanteo a su lado buscando, pero que buscaba? Sherlock vino a su mente al instante, se incorporó sobresaltado, el lugar donde estaba no era un hospital ni siquiera Baker, era un lugar totalmente desconocido, miró su mano y lo supo, ya no estaba en su realidad, había muerto.

Desesperado busco las fotos que tenía su otro yo, se lo veía sonriente junto a varias personas desconocidas, sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que olvide porque estaba allí, y lo que debía hacer, tomo un cuaderno que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala y anotó.

#Sherlock Holmes

#Reencarnacion

#Avion

No podia escribir nada más detallado pues se borraría al reiniciar, debía dejar pistas pero no visibles, burlar al mismo destino no era tarea fácil.

Pasó dos semanas buscando a Sherlock, pero no lograba encontrarlo, parecía como si hubiera decidido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, John al primer mes empezó a sentir una profunda desesperación sino lo encontraba pronto no podría salvarlo, solo quería verle una vez más, solo con eso era feliz.

Para esa altura John empezaba a tener manejo de su nueva vida como fotógrafo de farándula, aquella atmósfera risueña empezaba a agradarle, supo en ese momento que ya no era él mismo, era el otro regresando a la normalidad, esa noche decidió pasar sus últimas horas lúcido en un bar gay de moda.

Entro en aquel lugar sin esperar nada con la sensación de estar perdiendolo todo, y allí le vio, sentado con un gesto indescifrable.

Sherlock estaba respondiéndole al imbécil de su cliente como es que debía suministrarle el medicamento a su caniche.

Y luego le preguntaban porque amaba mas a los animales que a las personas, eran ridículos a veces.

Guardó el celular sintiendo que lo miraban y al levantar la vista vio a su hermano John, bueno hermanastro desde que tenia 14 años y su padre se casó con la madre de él, ahora tenia 28 años y no veía al rubio desde hace unos meses.

Debía admitir que hace mucho tiempo sintió mucho amor por el fotógrafo, incluso había perdido su virginidad con él. Pero luego se alejaron, no podían seguir con todo eso siendo legalmente hermanos a pesar de que no tuvieran la misma sangre, no podían hacerle eso a sus padres.

Tuvo algunas otras parejas hasta que hace dos años empezó a salir con el que pronto seria su marido.

Le hizo señas al rubio y no pudo evitar recorrer la mirada por el cuerpo de él. Antes de darle el abrazo que se daban cada vez que se veían, no hacían eso con Harriet, Eurus o Mycroft, solo ellos dos, sus padres lo atribuyeron a que eran hermanos muy cariñosos, ese día Eurus les dijo estúpidos a sus padres en un susurro que sólo Sherlock escuchó.

—Hola John, para ser el padrino de bodas estuviste bastante alejado, aunque puedo ver que estuviste trabajando bastante, es comprensible —Dijo mientras se sentaba, estaba solo en una de las mesas y mas tarde llegaría Ian, el se quedó mas tiempo en el trabajo.  
\--Ahh Hermano...--no podría creer que al fin le encontró pero que lo suyo era totalmente prohibido, no entendía como era posible su apellido no era Holmes, estuvo dándole vueltas un poco al asunto sin escuchar al menor hasta que le trajo a la realidad lo de padrino.

Aquel abrazo le aflojó todo el cuerpo, un choque emocional tan fuerte que estaba a punto de llorar, oculto sus ojos colocándose sus anteojos de sol, culpando de ello a la luz excesiva del lugar y a su trabajo.

No podía imaginarse una razón por la cual Sherlock se casaría, karma debía ser culpa del karma sin lugar a dudas, casi agradecía que para ese momento no tendría noción de nada y el pobre infleiz de esa línea temporal sufriría solo.

\--Quizas tenga que ver con el hecho de que no estoy de acuerdo con la boda--puntualizo aquella oración mientras llamaba al mozo y le ordenaba una cerveza.

No podía creer que la primer palabra con su amado fueran de celos furiosos, era su esposo no el de otro, suyo y de nadie más, una sensación de asxifia empezo a molestarle el corazón le latía a mil por hora, acaso tenía un ataque de pánico?.

Se llevó la copa con el margarita a la boca y paró cuando lo escuchó, apoyando la copa en la mesa.

—Prometiste que te comportarías...—Inhaló profundamente y suspiró antes de mirarlo a los ojos—Se que Ian Adler no es justamente el tipo perfecto de esposo, ni siquiera pensé que llegaríamos a casarnos, fue una sorpresa que me lo propusiera, pero es mi elección, John, quizá tiene mala reputación pero estoy seguro de querer casarme con él, incluso le cae bien a Clementino, Freud y Shino—Dijo lo ultimo hablando como un padre de sus hijos—Sabes que es requisito llevarse bien con mis mascotas

Paró de hablar cuando trajeron la orden de John y pusieron la cerveza frente a él, tomó un poco mas de margarita para luego seguir hablando.

—Escucha...—Miró hacia los lados y empezó a susurrar acercandose un poco a John—Lo que pasó entre nosotros hace unos meses... Sabes que estábamos ebrio y que dijimos que no hablaríamos de eso, no quiero que te haga pensar que vamos a volver a estar a escondidas besándonos, tu mismo dijiste que debíamos seguir adelante y eso estoy haciendo, Ian no puede enterarse.

\--ADLER--escupio los maníes que se había llevado a la boca segundos antes, esperaba muchas opciones pero que se casara con alguien con ese apellido le daba nauseas, entendía a la perfección porque su otro yo esquivaba al menor.

Ahora sí sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, de levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar sin dirección, necesitaba encontrar un baño urgente sentía que se moría.

Escuchar aquello de que habían tenido algo fue la gota que rebalsó en vaso, como era posible que estuvieran separados luego de tener intimidad.

Si el otro le seguía no supo nada, sin poder encontrar el baño simplemente salio al jardín interno del lugar y se desplomó en el suelo, cabeza entre las piernas y manos en el cabello, era lo único que le hacía sentir seguro, un mareo repentino le inundó, no quería olvidar al menor, no ahora que por fin estaba con él.

Al verlo salir suspiró y se terminó el margarita mientras veia llegar a su prometido. Lo besó y le pidió que se quedara en la mesa porque debía hablar con su hermano, así salió detrás de John y al llegar se quedó en silencio detrás de él por unos segundos.

—Estas distinto, te sorprendes por cosas por las que no deberías—Dijo acercándose luego de darle su espacio y se sentó a su lado mirándolo con incomodidad—Pude deducir que no empezaste a consumir otra vez, me gustaría saber entonces que te sucede... ¿Por qué debe ser difícil contigo?

No sabia que decir en situaciones como esa, John era el que siempre parecía saber que decir para calmarlo pero Sherlock nunca fue bueno con los sentimientos.

—¿Tienes problemas de memoria? ¿Has tenido algún accidente?—Preguntó con preocupación, algo le pasaba a su hermano y queria saberlo.

Podía sentir la última etapas desarrollarse, debía dejar los sentimientos de lado y hablarle con la verdad.

Le tomo por los hombros para sostenerlo firme y que le miré a los ojos.

\--No subas a ese avión, evita todo tipo de transporte, por favor no lo hagas--menciono esto mientras el dolor de cabeza se volvía insoportable, estiró la mano y le levantó a medida que se incorporaba, le dio un último abrazo y un pequeño beso en los labios.

\--Adios Sherlock, Te Amo--pronuncio y empezar caminar alejándose, si iba a desmayarse sería mejor estar donde no pueden verlo.

Alcanzo a llegar a la puerta y doblar la esquina cuando todo se puso negro, sus recuerdo se habían ido.

2 horas después.

Un sabor metálico de podía sentir en su boca, el aroma a productos de hospital llegaba a sus fosa nasales, aquel aroma le era familiar y no entendía la razón.

Abrió los ojos de a poco, se encontró en la cama del hospital general, a su lado su hermana dormía, su semblante visiblemente preocupado.

Que le había pasado? Su último recuerdo era en su departamento, estaba armando una sesión de fotos para el día siguiente y luego nada, observó sucelular, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando notó que el recuerdo de ese día fue hace dos meses.

Notó que tenía un mensaje de su hermano, decidió ignorarlo.

Continuara...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste esta saga.


End file.
